XCOM Part 1 (Series)
The XCOM Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing XCOM fictions of the XCOM Franchise. It follows the story of XCOM, a secret organization which must protect Earth from invading extraterrestrials and stop them from killing off the entire of Humanity through whatever means necessary and sending their soldiers out on the most dangerous of missions. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One : Hangar 6 - R&D During the days leading up to the invasion, Nico DaSilva found himself leading a team to work with the doctor Heinrich Dresner in order to perform in a radical experiment to battle a dangerous new contagion that has got into an old friend of Nico and left him forcefully connected to an unknown enemy. However, it doesn't take too long for the entire situation to become even worse as the agents find that their Subject is connected to Aliens. Episode Two : Invasion Assigned to deliver an important package to Groom Range for the secret government organization known as The Bureau, William Carter soon finds himself with an even greater mission when a surprising Alien presence endangers the whole of mankind but first he must escape from Groom Range as it finds itself as the target of a brunt invasion force which can only have bad results when the initial force quickly leaves them all scattered. Episode Three : Vendetta Having narrowly escaped the attack on Groom Range, the survivors find themselves arriving to the top secret headquarters of XCOM where William quickly finds himself taking an important role as well as investigating a strange signal through the radio and it doesn't take long for the situation to get worse when a disappearance of a scientist and explosives lead to the dangerous revelation that a Alien has infiltrated XCOM headquarters. Episode Four : The Doctor With XCOM left as the only known defense of the entire world, Alan Weir, one important doctor who has been researching into the field of the Aliens's highly advanced communications network, is needed to be recovered from Rosemont that has been recently hit by the Aliens which caused contact to be lost and leaves William to lead a team on a mission to Rosemont's university that only gets more complicated as more unknowns exist. Episode Five : Guardian While the situation outside of XCOM only continues to get worse, the personnel work to understand anything that they can about the Aliens and find some answers as William must head to Great Falls in order to prevent a missile launch after the Aliens have taken control of a hidden military missile facility in a big plan to use the nation's own weapons against it but with the situation at their site unknown, William is needed to determine it. Episode Six : Codebreakers As XCOM starts to properly work to have a way of winning their war, William finds himself having to find a few escaped Silacoid samples before they cause trouble for the personnel before William is left to led a mission to Bend where XCOM has lost contact with their key communications facility dedicated to intercepting as well as interpreting Alien transmissions while a dispatch heads to Fairfax to try and rescue former president Truman. Episode Seven : Grifter After a train, that was carrying a highly classified Alien artifact, was derailed by, what is assumed by XCOM to be, Alien involvement, William is sent to Indianapolis in order to recover the artifact before they do while their dispatch is sent to Bow after Heinrich reveals his plan to use dormant Nano-fluid to their advatage with great effect but is in need of help from nanotechnology pioneer Anna Ganjaldo whom in turn needs to be extracted. Status Examples Characters |-|One= Season One The Aliens The Bureau Agents Heinrich Dresner's Team Groom Range XCOM Personnel Rosemont Site 6 Missile Facility XCOM's Cryptanalysts Station Dispatch Extraction Targets Miscellaneous